You Only Live Once
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: They've known each other for several years, but now things have changed she sees a weak, tender side to him he notices the light side to her alternates pov Saki Hanajima and Yuki Sohma
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, by myself, this one was my solo story just as my partner (Dark'sangel) has her's. So I hope you like it!! I tried really hard.**

You Only Live Once

Chapter 1- High School Graduation Party

Yuki's Pov

I was looking through my yearbook. A lot had happened in out senior year. Tohru, lovely Tohru had a wonderful boyfriend from America, Kyle; Kyo and Uotani-san fell in love, Kyo's graduation present to her was a $5,000 engagement ring, they still plan to elope though. Akito has loosened his reign a ton, thanks to Kimi. How Kimi even got close to Akito is the scary part, he came to our school, just to keep an eye on his family; he ended up falling in love with free spirited Kimi, amazing huh?

I looked up at the clock, noticing it was late when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yuki?" It was Kyo. We had become really close friends, too. Now that was a scary thought. "Yuki, come on we'll be late for the party Shigure is throwing us." I was still silent. "You damn rat, get your ass up!"

"I'll be there in a second." I got up and walked over to my closet pulling out my favorite purple shirt; it had buttons all the way up to my neck. I walked over to the door and opened it. Kyo was no longer standing there. I walked down the stairs, as I neared the bottom seven pairs of eyes were on me. I looked around the room to see Kyo, Akito, Kimi, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and Kyle.

"Umm, where are Honda-san, Uotani-san, and Hanajima-san?" I asked everyone.

"My lovely flower, Tohru-kun went to go get Arisa and Saki!" Shigure said with his usual obnoxiously stupid grin. I never really understood how Kyle was not bothered by Shigure's pervertedness1; actually, Kyle was a little perverted himself. Yet Tohru loved him anyways, now that shocked me.

"I'm back!" We heard Tohru call form the front door followed by Uotani and Hanajima. Kyo took Uotani's jacket, then her hand. Tohru walked into the kitchen, I saw Kyle slip in after her.

"Shall we go to the party!?!" Shigure gleamed. Everyone walked out the back door with his or her loved ones, well except for me. I was about to shut the door, but someone tapped my back.

"Something will shock us all today." Hanajima was ever calm when she said this. Then she walked out the door, I followed.

Once I was out the door I looked for Kyo and Haru; Haru was talking to Kyle, Kyle had a perverted smirk on his face. Kyo was nowhere in site, maybe making out with Uotani or something, oh well.

"Yuki-kun, can we go get some of the watermelon," Tohru paused, and then whispered "from the _secret-base_?" I smiled and nodded.

"Umm, Yuki-kun, Uo-chan said that Kyo told her..."

"Told her what?"

"Umm, he told her about the Sohma curse." She said very nervously.

I stopped dead in my tracks, what would ever possess Kyo to do that? Well he did love her, but it was Kyo we were talking about here, the stupid cat.

"Yuki-kun?!?" Tohru turned around, "Uo-can is fine with it, she actually thought that it was kinda cute every time Kyo turned into a cat and yelled at her." She smiled

"What about his true form, what about that _thing_ he becomes without his beads?" I asked bluntly.

"She knows of that, too. Nevertheless, the thing about Uo-chan is she is very understanding, she may not seem like it, but she is! She accepts him, she loves him. "She smiled at me, I smiled back.

Once we arrived at the _secret-base_ I grabbed three watermelons, Tohru grabbed a tiny one.

I walked into the kitchen; Kyle, Kyo, and Haru were in there discussing something.

"So you take Yuki and we'll meet you there." Kyle confirmed. Kyo smirked and grabbed my left arm, Haru my right. They started to drag me off toward Shigure's study, which is where I ended up.

"I was going to help Tohru cut the watermelon!" I protested.

"Kyle's got that covered, but when he's done he is gonna bring the girls and we are gonna play a game." Kyo said very seductively.

"Huh?" I didn't quite understand.

Haru whispered in my ear, "Strip Poker!" He gave me the chills up and down my spine.

———————————————————————————A half hour later————————————————————————————————

I was down to my boxers; I was never good at poker! Haru had only taken off his shirt. Kyo was taking off his jacket, and Kyle (who has now joined) just took off his belt. Finally Uotani-san, who couldn't back away from a challenge (especially from Kyo, since he challenged her), she had on only her undershirt above her underwear.

"Man, there goes my pants, my lovely, sexy, pants!" Kyle complained, but right as he was taking them off Tohru opened the door.

"I got you guys — OMIGOSH!" she was quickly turned away.

"It's okay Tohru you can come in, and _see me and my sexiness__2_you know you want to!! Saki-chan you can come in, too!" Kyle said reassuringly. I didn't realize that Hanajima was behind her.

"Why don't you join the game?" Uotani asked.

"Umm —"

"I don't mind playing." Hanajima interrupted.

"Then I'll play, too." Tohru responded nervously.

"Wait a second!" I heard Kyo snap. "Isn't Hanajima really good?!?"

"Who knows, shut the fuck up and sit down!" Uotani yelled at him.

"I've never played poker before." Hanajima stated. Uotani gave Kyo a death glare.

————————————————————————————A few rounds later——————————————————————————————

Kyle was completely naked now, but by the smirk he had on his face, it seemed like he did it on purpose. Haru had his boxers left. Kyo still had his pants on, damn he's good. As for the girls, Uotani had taken off the undershirt leaving her red-laced bra and matching thong. Tohru had just taken her shirt off; she now sat nervously in her skirt and pink bra. As for Hanajima, she was winning; she was still wearing her cape. Finally, me, still in my boxers, thank god!

"I told you she was good Kyo burst out.

"So are you, now sit down." Uotani said sarcastically. Kyo sat down, luckily.

I saw Uotani look over to Hanajima, and Hanajima nod. I wonder what they were plotting.

In ten minutes, Hanajima was left in her undershirt and slip. I smiled Uotani must have wanted her to, so that Kyo would shut up.

"Ha'ri, Aya you come, too. My newest book is now complete." Rang Shigure's voice from the hallway.

"Shit, everybody, clothes, quick!" Kyo snapped.

Everyone was dressed and were picking up the cards, when Haru slipped out the door.

"Hey umm, I kinda lost Momiji, we were playing hide and go seek, but its been a half hour and I can't find him. Will you people help me look? Haru lied.

"Of course Haa-kun!" Shigure said, a little too cheerfully, I think he is on his way to becoming drunk. We heard footsteps disappear down the hall. We all snuck out of Shigure's study and out to the party.

When we all arrived outside, Kyle stood up on a table.

"Can I have everyone's' attention, I would like to make an announcement!" He hopped off the chair and knelt down on one knee, "Tohru, will you marry me?" He took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her. He whispered to Tohru, "before you answer, are you willing to go to America with me?" I was about three feet away; I was the only one who heard what he said, besides Tohru that is. My eyes opened wide, I was so happy for her, but I didn't want her to leave.

"Yes, I would love to marry you; I'll go where you go." Tohru said all choked up. They hugged, and then Tohru went into the house with Hanajima and Uotani.

——————————————————————————several hours later———————————————————————————————

I was helping Tohru clean up the kitchen, while Kyo, Haru, Shigure, and Ayame were outside.

"Yuki-kun, my ring reminds me of the Sohma family, wherever I may be." She must know I heard Kyle, when he said that they would be going back to America.

"Huh," I didn't understand. What was she talking about?

"My ring, it has the zodiac on it, its inscribed with it, even the cat!" Tohru was so happy, she was almost crying again. "I'm gonna miss all of you, so much." She was getting choked up.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. I love you, your like a part of my family, actually more like a real family, not like one of the cursed."

"I love you, too. Yuki, you guys have become my family. If you don't mind finishing, I would really like to go to bed." She said softly

"I don't mind, you rest."

Tohru walked up the stairs and went into her room.

When I thought about it, Hanajima was right something shocking did happen today, shocking good, and a little shocking bad; but mostly good.

End Chapter 1

**Sooo, what did you think?? Was it good or was it a total bust?? (Don't ask where I got the word bust from, I've never used it before) any suggestions, comments, etc are welcome. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed **

**-Haru'srooster**

**"I bid you, please take care of my little Yuki"**

**-Hatsuharu Sohma, the 14th book of Fruits Basket**

1 I made up the word pervertedness, if you have any problems with understand the concept, please let me know!!

2 My friend Jimmybo's favorite saying!! I just wanted to give him credit! (He is an actual friend, that isn't really his name, but that's was people call him!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long!! Love ya lots Haru'srooster**

You only live once  
Chapter 2  
"There is something admirable about the prince"

The night of the party  
Saki p.o.v-  
As I lay in bed that night I was thinking about it; I couldn't stop staring, I'd catch myself thinking about him like ten times at least.

---------------------------The next day----------------------------

I sat outside on a bench with a blank expression on my face thinking about all the things that had happened this week.

"What's wrong Hanajima-san?" The prince plopped down next to me.

"Umm no, I'm fine thank you." Yuki had completely thrown me off guard.

"Would you like to go to Uotani-san's with me, I'm meeting Kyo there." Yuki-san offered

"That would be nice." I stood up and we headed toward Arisa's house.

"Umm, Hanajima-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Yuki asked very nervously.

"Oh, I was going to finish my book," Was he actually asking me for a date?

"Ah, I understand." Suddenly I saw his face muscles drop with disappointment.

"But I can do that later, did you wanna…" I couldn't say it, my mind repeated the words over and over again in my head but they just wouldn't come out.

"Are you sure, because I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner or something?"

"I'd love to." Without even thinking, I said yes, and why did I have to say it like that? The rest of the walk was awkwardly silent. When we finally arrived at Arisa's house Kyo-san was sitting outside with a scowl on his face.

"What's up Kyo? You look like I just beat you in a battle, again." Yuki shot at him.

"SHADDUP Y' DAMN RAT!" Kyo hissed. I raised an eyebrow; Kyo just looked at the ground.

"Uo said that she was pms-ing, but she was late for her cycle this month. I did not understand what she meant so she kicked me out. I rushed past Kyo and ran into the house.

"Arisa? Are you in here?" I called. I walked upstairs into her room, she looked pissed as hell.

""Kyo told you didn't he? God he is so fucking stupid! Arisa sounded, still irritated.

"WHAT!" We heard Kyo yell from outside. We heard his heavy footsteps storm up the stairs. When I heard him at the door, I stood up and walked out. Kyo entered the room and I shut the door behind me, but I could still hear him yell.

"You're pregnant?!" That's when I walked down the stairs to wait.

Yuki was still sitting on the porch gazing out towards the street.

"Sohma-san?" I called. He turned his head around to face me.

"Yes Hanajima-san?"

"You can call me Saki, if you would like. I was wondering from our earlier conversation…where were planning to take me?'

"Well umm, I was going to take you to-"

"What if we had a picnic in the park?"

"That sounds great Saki-san" Oh, how I loved the way he said my name.

"Hanajima" I heard Kyo call my name as he came down the stairs, "Uo wants to see you privately." He tilted his head looking up the stairs. Kyo seemed as if he was in a daze, but I walked up the stairs without saying a word.

I knocked on Arisa's door before entering, "Arisa…?"

"Hey, so do you like the prince?" Her question was sudden; that couldn't have been why she wanted me.  
"I….ummm…why?" Oh, no I stuttered she's going to know for sure now.

"Well it's cool if you do. Kyo says that Yuki talks about you nonstop, even before the party."

"He does?" I jumped when suddenly I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. "Excuse me one moment Arisa, sorry."

"Yea, sure it's fine"

I walked out into the empty hallway and answered the black phone… "Hello?"

"Hana-chan!" I heard Tohru's voice ring out.

"Hey, did you need something?" I asked hurriedly, I wanted to talk with Arisa some more.

"Is it a bad time? Maybe I should just call you back, would that be better? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." She was on the brink of panic.

"Nah it's okay take your time, it can wait." I said calmly hoping that Tohru would go back to her normal perky self.

"Okay well-" Right then she was cut off, I could hear someone grab her phone.

"Hey Saki! It's Kyle…" Kyle was now sort of yelling into the phone.

"Umm…Hi" I listened to the conversation on the other side of the phone.

"Kyle!…Put me down!' I heard Tohru laughing.

"So do you, Yuki-kun, Kyo, and Arisa wanna go to the bar tonight?" He directed himself back towards me, but then he gasped and shouted towards Tohru, "Aaaah…Tohru!" He moaned into the phone. I really didn't want to guess what my lovely Tohru did. I always kept her pure in my mind.

"Sorry Hana-chan, are you going to come?" Tohru asked politely.

"Ummm... one second let me go ask the others." I had seen Arisa sneak downstairs earlier. I walked down the steps. Yuki was still outside sitting on the porch and Kyo and Arisa were on the couch at it again. It seems like they can never keep their hands off each other, luckily they realize they have guests over and they keep their clothes on. I walked outside onto the porch with the phone still in my hand. Yuki stood up to greet me.

"Would you like to go out with Kyle-kun and Tohru?" I asked politely hoping he would say yes.  
"I'll go if you go." he was being forward; maybe Arisa was right about him liking me.

"If you go with me I'd love to go." Oh, no I spoke without thinking again! He walked closer to me grabbing my hand; he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. I smiled and blushed lightly, and then I walked inside. I found Arisa and Kyo talking in the kitchen.

"Excuse me."

"Shut up Kyo, Go ahead Hana." Arisa looked at me while Kyo glared at her.

"Tohru is on the phone and was wondering if I we wanted to go out with her and Kyle tonight." I stated bluntly.

"You going?" I thought Kyo was speaking to me, but before I could answer, the prince did.

"Yea" I was startled when he appeared behind me. I hadn't even sensed him through my waves.

"I'll go, that means Kyo is going," Arisa said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled "Who died and made you boss, if I don't want to go I wont!"

"If Tohru wants us to go we'll go!" Arisa shouted back, they started to bicker again. I turned around and walked to the porch.

"Sigh, Tohru you still there?" That took longer than I thought.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Everyone said yes"

"Okay we're on our way!"

"As soon as I get dressed, I was putting on a show for Tohru!" I heard Kyle yell from the other side of the phone. Way too much information. It would be nice if Kyle would keep some things private. He was ruining my image of pure (1) Tohru.

"Sorry Hana-chan you probably didn't want to hear that." I could tell by her voice she was frowning. "I've got to go I'll see you in a half hour, bye!"

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

Something grabbed my hand and I looked to my left.

"Sohma-san …I..."I whispered.  
His lips neared my ear

"Please, call me Yuki," He whispered making a shiver run down my spine.

"I love the snow" I said quietly "It's so beautiful" I commented.

"Exactly like you," I smiled "Except maybe in the opposite color," We laughed, "Wow that is the first time I have ever I heard Saki Hanajima laugh, and at something that was a lame joke made by a pitiful prince," Yuki said

"No that's not it," I gripped his hand tighter and leaned up next to his ear and whispered, "You're trying too hard." I started to laugh. I bit his ear lightly, but I did it without thinking. As soon as I had realized what I did, I was back on my feet flat footed and Yuki was now staring into my eyes.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. His were so soft and warm, I felt like I never wanted to stop. When he pulled back for a moment I went to return it, but he got to me first. He slowly worked his way to the left and down my jawbone placing small light kisses down my neck; I tilted my head a little to the right. Before he could get to my collar I grabbed his face gently and kissed him lightly, then I lifted my head back. We stared into each other's eyes and as I was about to kiss him again his phone rang.

"Excuse me a moment" He said short in breath. I just nodded. "Hello?" he seemed to of calm down when he answered the phone.

I sat down on the steps and looked out to the dirt pathway leading from the Sohma house, and there, hand in hand was Kyle and my loving Tohru walking down the sidewalk.

"Bye." I heard Yuki say as he hung up his phone.

"Hey buddies!" Kyle shouted when he got to the porch. A minute later Yuki and Kyle walked inside and Tohru stayed outside with me.

"Tohru," I paused, "I want to tell you something..."

"Of course, anything," she said in her usual perky voice.

"Yuki…he... well he... Kissed me... And I … kissed him back." I said quietly and a little shy.

"Omigosh Hana-chan!" She squealed and hugged, "I'm so happy for you…wait, that's a good thing right?"

"Yes" I said flat toned.

"Okay, let's go!" Arisa said as the front door swung open and everyone walked out.  
As we walked down the streets, I noticed the sky was turning different shades of pink, orange, red, and purple.

When we walked up to the building there was a huge line waiting outside the doors and a huge bouncer stood in front of the large crowd. Kyle told us to wait here and he ran over to talk to the big man. As we stood there waiting I realized you could see thousands of bright colors shine through a crack in the door, and loud techno music was blasting inside. Kyle ran back over and escorted us inside. The whole room had strobe lights that were blinking quickly and it kind of distorted the images in front of me. Neon lights hung all around the room and it looked as if a hundred or more people were there. Over towards the back of the room was a bar and I saw Kyo and Arisa go over to it and ordered some drinks. There were girls that were only in a bra and thong with chains attached to them dancing in cages that hung from the ceiling, there were girls pole dancing and there were a lot of different rooms where I saw many people went in. They even had a few rooms where you could watch people through a window having sex. This wasn't just a bar as I thought, Kyle had taken us to a night club.

I suddenly noticed I was all alone. Kyo and Arisa were still at the bar and Tohru and Kyle were dancing out on the floor with all the hot sweaty people.

"Saki," Yuki called as he grabbed my hand and pushed through the crowd. We found a table and sat down. "I'm sorry I was forward on the porch earlier."

"Don't apologize I'm the one who was forward," I paused for a moment, and then got quieter, "I bit your ear." I blushed

"You're adorable," He said catching me off guard, "Sorry, I spoke without thinking." His face turned red.

I leaned forward and brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and kissed him softly on the forehead, he smiled so sweetly at me.

Out of nowhere, I started feeling dizzy.

"Saki, are you okay? You look pale." He asked me concerned.

"I'm fine just…a little... dizzy." I was not all right, though my body went numb and I quickly grabbed his hand and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slightly. Staring up at a white ceiling, I looked to my left and there was Yuki, sitting on the floor, of what I guess to be his room. His head resting on the bed. I noticed he was gripping one of my hands tightly. I glanced over at the clock to the right of me and saw that it was 11:00 pm.  
I sat up with my free hand and began to play with his soft hair. I guess I woke him, because he lifted his head and blinked a few times, processing everything.

"You're alright!" He said his eyes wide. He sat up on the bed and grabbed a hold of me, but quickly pulled back once he realized what he had done. "Did you hear a poof?" He examined his hands over and over again I watched him as he studied his body. "I didn't transform." he muttered.

"Of course you didn't," I said understanding everything.

"Huh?" He looked at me very bewildered.

"You didn't transform into your zodiac animal, it's because..." I stopped.

"It's because of what?" He questioned eager to find the answer.

"My waves, normal humans' waves don't agree with the zodiac curse, but my waves accept almost everything I do."

"So you knew because of your waves?"

I nodded ever so slightly.

"Well, you should probably get some rest." he said as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

My mind began to wander, I think I am in love with the prince, the little voice in the back of my mind was telling me repeatedly. I debated with my feelings for about five minutes and then decided to get up. I walked out the door and heard the television on downstairs. I started down the stairs realizing I was only in my panties and one of Yuki's shirts! Thankfully, his shirt covered most of my bottom half. When I arrived in the living room, Yuki was sitting there watching the TV

"Yuki?" I said.

He looked over at me, "Shouldn't you be in my bed?" He smiled seductively.

"I can't sleep." My face turned a little pink and I sat down.

"Come on," He said as he picked me up bridle style and walked up the stairs. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my face into the crook of his neck taking in his sweet smell. He was so warm; I smiled when I felt his heart speed up.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep,'" He said as he lied me down on the bed and covered me up with a sheet.  
However, I didn't want him to leave me. "Yuki... Ummm... Will you stay with me the whole night?" I asked quietly.

He smiled at me seductively. "As you wish, princess." He climbed on to the bed and laid down beside me. I snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yuki?" I questioned

"Yes."

"I... I love you." I said

**CHAPTER 2   
END**

**Special thanks to…**

**Dark'sangel**

**IsuzuForever**

**SummerZpyr0**

**Chocolate drop**

**Pastry Star**

**KyokoForever**

**and**

**Ami lee-chan**

**and my best friend Bridget**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I'm so sorry it's been taking me forever to update, lol. My partner as well, we apologize, we have been working on 2 stories or more at a time, it's a messy situation. We also had exams this week!! Blech!! Anyways, I will let you chapter 3 now!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket**

You Only Live Once 

chapter 3 – Do I love her?

(Yuki's pov)

I didn't know what to say, I mean I've none her for years but never this side of her. And on top of that isn't this moving kinda fast? I kissed her that was all that I could do. The kiss was gentle but satisfying. The look in her eyes was as if she understood. I laid there for a while as she fell asleep. I stroked her hair peacefully as I finally fell into slumber.

I woke up before her and got out of the bed. Carefully I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen, but as I walked by the living room I noticed a certain orange head on the couch. I walked over there.

"Kyo? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shaking his shoulder.

"Nyah, ugh ya' damn yankee leave me alone." Kyo said swatting my hand away.

"Kyo I am not your girlfriend get up!!!" I yelled at him forgetting Saki was upstairs.

"Oh!" He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Yuki, Arisa kicked me out of her dad's house, actually her dad did since he found out. And all the stuff I did to help out him and their home! Ugh he makes me so mad sometimes." Kyo was complaining loudly as he sat up.

"Kyo, shush you're too loud. Saki is upstairs asleep, I would have taken her home, but I don't know where she lives." I scratched the back of my head. There was a quiet sound of a window opening quickly, but I ignored it.

"Did you hear something?" He questioned me.

"Nah it must have been the wind. Hey if you don't mind can you make breakfast?"

"Yea sure whatever." Kyo got up with a growl. I ran upstairs to get Saki. But I didn't find her, on my bed though I found a note.

_Dear Yuki-kun,_

_Thank you for everything, I really_

_appreciate it! I will see you soon, I guess _

_but I thought about it and I think that we _

_should go our separate ways, I'm sorry _

_but I'll explain at a later date. I do still _

_love you but maybe I didn't know what _

_I meant I was caught up in the moment._

_Please except my apology._

_Sincerely,_

_**Saki Hanajima**___

I stood there in shock, just before there was a pounding at the front door. I ran downstairs to the door and opened it.

"Is Kyo here?" It was Arisa….. She had this really worried face I had never seen here wear before. I didn't realize that she cared for him that much. "Well is he?"

"Uh, oh sorry," she nodded. "Yea he is in the kitchen."

"Thank you," she ran into the kitchen after I let her in I walked over to the door way to see what would happen, hoping that they wouldn't see me I hid behind the wall.

"Kyo?" I could tell now that she had started to cry, that would be the day when I actually get to see the tears fall from her eyes but of course she was facing the other way.

"Huh, Arisa, what's wrong baby? Are you okay?" I have never heard Kyo be so caring. Wow he even used her first name, maybe she hasn't cried in front of him either. I knew he wanted to hold her, he had to of.

"Where did you go, I called your cell phone a couple times before I learned it was in my room, I called everyone, and then my dad wouldn't let me out of the house because I kept throwing up." I could hear her crying really hard.

"I'm so sorry, I went for a walk in the park to blow off some steam and then I went to see haru and I had dinner with him. After that I walked until my feet brought me somewhere and I ended up here, where everything began. I fell asleep on the couch." I heard them kiss and then figured I should give them their privacy.

Anyways that's when the phone rang. "Hello," I called into the phone.

"Yun-Yun, how are you," she didn't even wait for me to reply. "Good, good. Well anyways, I'm throwing Arisa a baby shower, yea Kyo told Akito and now I know but make sure you tell thru before you get there, have fun and I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Oh and Akito says show up please my darling rat. I'm so jealous, heehee. Okay see you later Yun-Yun, my love Kimi!" She hung up the phone.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath, "that girl can talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update!! hope you enjoy!!!**

**Haru'srooster**


End file.
